


When Worlds Collide

by Mrytle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrytle/pseuds/Mrytle
Summary: During the Grand Prix Final, Yurio and Otabek develop their friendship.  But a spur of the moment decision by Otabek the night before the final skate opens up feelings in them both that they never know they had!





	1. Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> I have taken some liberties with the original story line and conversations to make the story fit. For the sake of the story, Yurio is already 16. This is just the set up, there is more to come, including smut! I have called Yuri P, Yurio throughout to save me mixing up the spelling and to make life easier.

Barcelona Grand Prix 

Yurio put this head back and felt the wind blowing through his hair as Otabek’s motorbike carried him away from the screaming girls who had been following him ever since he had arrived in Barcelona. It was amazing to have so many fans but it was hard work at times! Yurio felt himself fall backwards slightly and panicking a bit, he grabbed hold of Otabek’s leather jacket to make sure he did not fall off the back of the moving bike. That would not be good, just before the free skate! Yurio was confused as to why Otabek had turned up and helped him, they had never even spoken before. Lost in thought, Yurio did not notice the bike had slowed down until it came to a stop and he accidently, bumped into the back of Otabek, bike helmets clashing together. Way to play it cool, he thought to himself. 

Yurio got off the back of the bike. 

“Thanks for that, those girls can be a pain in the ass at times” 

Otabek nodded and looked straight at Yurio, “You don’t remember me do you?” he asked. “We met before at Yakov’s training camp. I noticed you as you had the eyes of a soldier and you seemed so confident, even though you were younger than me” 

Yurio had no recollection of it but then he never paid any attention to people unless he was working out if they were a threat to his success or not. Otabek had obviously not registered on his radar at the time. “Sorry, I don’t remember,” he admitted. 

Otabek nodded “It doesn’t matter, it was a long time ago anyway.” But it did matter, Yurio fascinated him. So young, so feisty and so damn good looking! Otabek had never really tried to get to know any of his competitors but he was not planning on passing up on a chance to get to know Yurio whilst they were in the same competition. “So, anyway, I always thought we were alike in many ways you know. Friends?” 

Yurio had never had a friend before, not a real one, although he may have been surprised that people considered him a friend without him really knowing. He shrugged, like the request was no big deal, “Sure, why not. You wanna go grab a coffee or something?” 

Otabek nodded, smiling he said “Yeah that would be good. Let’s find somewhere without any screaming teenage girls.” 

“And without any annoying grey haired Russians” Yurio added. Viktor would make something of him having coffee with Otabek, he made a big deal of pretty much everything that geezer. 

Otabek laughed, “You mean Viktor I assume. He seems ok to me”. 

“He is a pain in the ass, just like the fan girls”, Yurio chuckled back. 

Otabek smiled and led the way towards the nearest coffee place. Yurio thought Otabek should smile more, it suited him. He had never really looked at him but he was a good looking guy, he was surprised he was not more popular with the fans. Maybe it was because he always looked a bit surly and distracted. Yurio smiled to himself, he could always lend Otabek some of his fans, god knows he had plenty to spare! Let Otabek deal with the requests for kisses, hugs and, more than once, a marriage proposal! Who the hell gets married at 16? On second thoughts maybe not, he thought. Yurio finally had a friend and a feeling was rising inside him that he did not want to share Otabek with anyone! 

Coffee shop 

Yurio was in the middle of telling Otabek about how he had gone to Japan and floored Yuuri in retaliation for him stealing Viktor when Viktor had promised to do Yurio’s choreography for his first senior skate. Otabek laughed at Yurio’s description of resting his foot on Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Seriously, you stood on his forehead?” 

“To right I did, but in the end I lost out to him anyway” Yurio said, taking a mouthful of coffee and frowning. 

“You don’t need Viktor,” Otabek said. “ Your skating is amazing! You have a grace that I will never have.” 

“Yeah but your strength and jumps are awesome, I was watching you at practice. I can’t get that distance.” 

Yurio was having such a good time, he didn’t notice the two shadows that fell over the table until he heard, 

“Yurio!!! Come for something to eat with us, you too Otabek” Viktor yelled, a huge grin on his face. Yuuri was standing next to him, clutching a mountain of shopping bags. 

Yurio wanted to tell him to go away but Otabek shrugged and said “Sure, sounds good.” 

“Great,” Viktor said, “Everyone else is joining us. Let’s go.” 

Yurio frowned and followed. He was not happy but at least Otabek was coming so they could talk some more. It would make being around Viktor and Yuuri more bearable! 

Dinner 

As it turned out, dinner was ok. Yurio chatted away with Otabek and listened half-heartedly to the chatter going on around him. He came back to reality as Viktor spat his drink half way across the table. 

“What did I miss?” Yurio asked Otabek, “I was not paying attention.” 

“Yuuri said something about not being able to speak to Viktor at last year’s banquet and then Viktor spat his beer out”. Otabek said. 

Yuri stared over at Yuuri. Seriously, he did not remember the fool he made of himself! Viktor and Chris were filling Yuuri in on what he had done and showing him the videos that they still had on their phones, whilst Yuuri turned red and hid his head in his hands. Otabek looked bemused about the whole thing. 

“Yuuri got really drunk and started dancing. He dragged me into a dance off. It was humiliating. Then he and Chris took all their clothes off and pole danced, it was disgusting” Yurio explained. 

“A dance off? I wish I had seen that.” Otabek laughed. “ 

“Your wish is my command,” Chris said grinning at Otabek whilst he passed over his phone. “Videos of Yurio dancing his little heart out. And he did not really need a lot of dragging!!!” 

“You did not get dragged to the pole dance as well did you?” Otabek chuckled. 

“God no,” Yurio laughed “My clothes stayed on, thanks” 

What a shame, Otabek thought to himself but reached out his hand for Chris’ phone. The Yurio on the phone was a different creature to the Yurio most people saw. He looked like he was having the time of his life, Chris was right there was not a lot of dragging involved. Otabek hoped he could see this Yurio at some point, a Yurio who let himself go and dropped his tough outer shell for a little while. Otabek grinned to himself, well he knew it existed now, so he was determined to witness it for himself. 

Yurio saw Otabek grin and groaned, ‘Oh god’ he thought, ‘He will think I am so uncool now!’ The thought bothered him a lot. 

Otabek handed Chris back his phone and looked over at Yurio who was holding his head in his hands. He put his hand over onto Yurio’s shoulder and patted it. “Don’t worry, you looked awesome” he laughed. 

When Otabek’s hand touched his shoulder, Yurio felt like a bolt of electric had shot down his spine and he felt something he had never felt before forming in his groin. ‘What the hell was that?’ he thought. 

The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur, Yurio came back to reality when Viktor announced he and Yuuri had engagement rings and would get married when Yuuri won the gold. ‘Like hell he will win the gold’ Yurio thought ‘ I will’. That thought seemed to be shared by everyone around the table, once they got over the shock that Viktor had said he was engaged. Even Yuuri looked a bit shocked by the announcement. The arrival of JJ had put a downer on the evening and everyone had left to go back to their hotel. Yurio strolled back next to Otabek, still trying to understand what had happened earlier when he had touched him. Back at the hotel, Otabek rode up in the lift with Yurio and when as he got out, he smiled and said, 

“Good luck tomorrow Yurio, I will be watching. Watch me, huh?” 

“Of course I will, that’s what friends are for isn’t it? 

Otabek nodded and walked out the lift. The doors started to close but before they did, a hand caught them and opened them again. Yurio jumped as Otabek walked back into the lift and enclosed him in a hug, so tight it took his breath away. Otabek did not say a word, just smiled at Yurio and walked back out. Yurio stared at the closing lift doors, the stirrings coming back stronger and harder than ever. 

“What the hell?” he said out loud to the empty lift. Getting off at his floor, he walked back to his room in a daze. Was Otabek trying to put him off before tomorrow? No, he did not think that was what was happening but what the hell was? Yurio flopped back onto his bed and lay staring at the ceiling. In his mind he could still feel Otabek’s arms around him and his smell in his nose and he realised that he liked it. Instead of distracting him from tomorrow, it relaxed him and made him more determined than ever to do well, to show Otabek just what he could do. 

Back in his room, Otabek was also laying staring at the ceiling. What on earth had possessed him to do that? What a bloody idiot! He had probably scared Yurio half to death or at least convinced him he was some kind of freak! Oh well, what was done was done and if he was honest, given half the chance he would do it again…and more besides! Tomorrow he would skate his best and support Yurio as best he could. Then, maybe, just maybe he would see Yurio dance at the banquet!


	2. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final is over and the banquet begins! Emotions are high and feelings get hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken a while due to being away but, chapter 2!

Time skip, Banquet 

The final was over, Yurio had beaten Yuuri to gold by a hair’s breadth and he was still on a high from the day before. He had been disappointed that Otabek had not made it to the podium with him, instead JJ had knocked him off to scrape in with bronze. It was so unfair, Otabek had deserved to be on that podium in Yurio’s opinion. He had not had a chance to speak to Otabek yet, the night before had passed in a blur of interviews and Yakov dragging him from one place to another. By the time they made it back to the hotel, all Yurio had managed to do was fall into bed and sleep. 

Tonight was the banquet. By the time Yurio arrived, it was already in full swing and people were drinking and chatting about the events of the previous day and the last few months in general. He looked around, trying to spot Otabek but he could not see him and his heart dropped a bit when he thought that maybe Otabek would not come. If that happened he would be stuck talking to Viktor and Yuuri and if Yuuri started drinking again, God knows what would happen! Yurio spotted Viktor who started waving like an idiot. Oh good, he is already drinking Yurio thought to himself. He looked around trying to find a way to avoid going over but then he noticed who was standing next to Viktor. Yurio smiled at Otabek and walked over to join them. 

“Hi Otabek, how are you?” Yurio asked. He realised it sounded a bit lame but he did not know what else to say. 

“I’m good thanks. Well done on your win. You really deserved it.” Otabek said. 

Yurio smiled, “You should have got bronze, you deserved it more than that ass JJ.” 

Viktor saw Chris across the room and dragged Yuuri off to speak to him, leaving Yurio and Otabek alone. 

“I hate the banquets,” Yurio said. “Being forced to talk to people I don’t really like!” 

“So lets leave,” Otabek said with a smile. “We can go somewhere else.” 

Yurio stared at him. “We can’t just leave, can we?” He had never considered just not being there. He was always dragged by Yakov and Viktor in the past. 

“Surely the Russian Tiger is not scared to leave a banquet” Otabek teased. 

Yurio grinned, “Of course I am not scared. Lets get out of here.” 

The night was cold and Yurio shivered wondering if leaving had been a good idea as Barcelona in December was not really the best place to just be wearing a suit. Otabek did not seem to be bothered and led the way across the hotel gardens. They came to a wall overlooking the city and leant against it looking at the lights. 

“We should probably go back at some point,” Otabek said “People will want to talk to you but we can have a bit of a break from it”. 

Yurio did not want to go back, he was happy where he was but he agreed Otabek was probably right. He turned round and jumped up so he was sitting on the wall facing the hotel. He could hear the sounds of music and people laughing. 

“Give it an hour or so and Yuuri will probably be dancing again,” he laughed 

Otabek decided that he would need to convince Yurio to be back by that point if that was the case! He glanced sideways at Yurio as he leant against the wall, he looked amazing in his suit. Older than his years. 

“So, erm, what was with the hug?” Yurio asked 

“I have no idea, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I dunno, for luck or something. Anyway, it worked, you got gold,” Otabek said. 

“Yeah it was the hug that did it,” Yurio laughed. 

Yurio shivered again. “Are you cold? We can go back,” Otabek said 

Yurio shook his head “I am ok for a bit,” 

Otabek was struggling with his thoughts. He wanted more than anything to wrap the younger boy in his arms but he did not know how that would be taken. Maybe suggesting they became friends had not been the right thing to do as it was frustrating to not be able to hold him. As the thoughts spun round in his head, his body went into auto pilot and he turned round so he was facing Yurio. As he moved closer, Yurio looked confused and did not seem to know where to look. 

“You’re cold, I just thought being closer would warm you up.” Otabek leaned forward and hugged Yurio again. He felt Yurio stiffen up and then relax into it. “Better?” 

“Yeah, actually it is although it might look a bit weird if anyone sees us,” Yurio said 

Otabek took a chance and lowered his hands onto Yurio’s thighs and moved them upwards. This time Yuri stiffened and did not relax. Instead he jumped down from the wall and looking flustered pushed Otabek away. 

“Yeah, you know what I am actually really cold. We should probably go back. Yakov will be looking for me and I should probably speak to Viktor and….” his voice trailed off. 

Yurio started walking back but Otabek did not move, “You coming?” 

Otabek shook his head “Not right now, I will be back in a bit. I need some fresh air” 

Yurio turned and practically ran back to the banquet. He was so confused and realised he had messed up his friendship, just as he always did. Why had the acted like a scared little child? Now Otabek would think he hated him. He had not come back with him so he must be really pissed off. Feeling upset and emotional, Yurio walked back into the banquet not even aware that he was crying until he walked slap bang into Yuuri and Viktor. 

“Yurio what’s happened? Why are you crying?” Yuuri asked, genuine concern in his voice. 

“I’m fine, Piggy” Yurio said but it was very clear he was not fine. 

“Come on, Yurio lets go somewhere quiet whilst you calm down. You don’t want to go back in like this.” Viktor said. 

They led a sobbing Yurio out of the banquet and to a side room. 

“Ok, what’s wrong?” Viktor asked, putting his arm around Yurio 

“Otabek thinks I hate him and I really don’t. I am so stupid. He only wanted to hug me and I pushed him away and ran away like a little girl. I am such an idiot. I don’t hate him. I really like him a lot” Yurio sobbed. 

Yuuri and Viktor shared a glance over the top of Yurio’s head. The last thing they had expected to deal with tonight was a love sick teenager who did not even realise it! 

“It will be ok Yurio, he won’t think you hate him. You just need to talk to him. Let’s go find him. He probably feels as bad as you do right now,” Yuuri soothed. 

Yurio looked up and rubbed his eyes, “Do you think so?” 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. Yurio looked so vulnerable just like he had under the waterfall. It was so easy to forget how young he was at times. 

“Ok but no embarrassing me! Especially you,” Yurio said looking at Viktor. 

“As if I would!” Viktor laughed, winked at Yuuri and with his arm still around Yurio’s shoulders led him off to look for Otabek.


	3. The search for Otabek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassured by Yuuri and Viktor, Yurio goes in search of Otabek to clear the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Smut...strong stuff to come

Yurio led Viktor and Yuuri back to the wall in the garden where he had left Otabek but he was no longer there. 

“Maybe he went back inside?” Yuuri suggested. “Let’s go back to the banquet, see if he went back. He is probably looking for you Yurio”. 

Yurio was not sure about that but allowed himself to be led back to the banquet. However, there was no sign of Otabek there either. As they walked in Chris spotted them. 

“Where have you been? It’s no fun getting drunk without the prospect of a dance off’” he winked at Yuuri who turned red. 

“We were looking for Otabek, have you seen him?” Yurio asked. 

“He came back for a minute and then left. I think he want back to his room. He is not the most sociable guy, is he?” 

Yurio did not know what to do. Yuuri put his hands between Yurio’s shoulder blades and pushed him towards the door. 

“Go,” was all he said and pointed 

Yurio nodded and walked towards the door whilst the three older men watched him leave. 

“Am I missing something?” Chris asked raising his eyebrows. 

“Young love,” Viktor laughed, “Now where is that champagne, I have pole dancing to watch. 

OTABEKS ROOM

Otabek sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. What had he been thinking? He had made an assumption that Yurio would welcome his touch based on his own needs and not even given a thought to the fact that he had never even found out if Yurio was into guys. He was surrounded by fan girls all the time, so it was a jump to make that assumption. After making the first step and making friends, Otabek felt awful that he had managed to blow it in one stupid move. He really was an idiot. Although, would he have coped with just being friends and seeing Yurio with a girl? He could not answer that. 

Otabek had gone back to the banquet but Yurio was not there. Viktor and Yuuri were also missing and so he could not even ask them where Yurio had gone. He had to talk to him and apologise and try and save their friendship. With a sigh, Otabek fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe it was best to wait until tomorrow and let things blow over, he thought. As he did, there was a light knock on his room door. Otabek sat up and stared at the door, wondering who it could be and whether he wanted to be bothered with anyone right now. With a sigh, he walked over to the door and looked through the spy hole. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the blonde haired boy standing outside. He opened the door slowly and Yurio looked back at him. 

“We need to talk Otabek.” Yurio said. 

Otabek did not reply, just nodded and stood aside so that Yurio could walk past him into his room. Otabek’s heart was pounding in his chest as he closed the door. Whatever happened, he had to make this right and he was hopeful that Yurio being here meant that he wanted that too. He took a deep breath and turned round. 

“I’m sorry Yuri, I was out of order. I should not have done what I did and I am sorry I freaked you out. I just got a bit carried away being so close to you. I guess it is kinda obvious that I like you more than as just a friend now but I should never had just assumed that you would be into me too. I hope we can still be friends, although I suppose it might be a bit awkward for you now”. 

“No it is not, I just did not know how to respond and I acted like a bloody idiot. Jesus, I should be used to it with being around Yuuri and Viktor all the time,” Yurio laughed trying to hide how nervous he was feeling. “Look Otabek, I like the way I feel when I am around you, I just don’t understand it. No one had ever touched me like that before and, God this is embarrassing, I freaked out at how my body reacted to you.” 

Yurio was staring at the carpet as he could not bring himself to look at Otabek as he felt like an idiot and he did not like not being in control of how he was feeling. Otabek, in the meantime, was staring at the top of Yurio’s head. He could only dare to hope he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. He walked closer to Yurio and put his finger under his chin, raising his head to make him look up. Otabek cocked his head to one side, 

“Just to be clear, so I don’t mess up again, are you saying you like me as more than a friend?” 

Yurio nodded, “I think so, I just don’t know what that feels like”. 

“Well, there could be one way to see, if you don’t mind me trying something” 

Yurio had no idea what he meant but nodded again. Otabek raised Yurio’s head a bit higher and lowered his own head to kiss him on the lips. Yurio stiffened slightly but did not pull away. Otabek raised his head again, and looking at Yurio said, 

“How do you feel about that?” 

“It was fine.” 

“Yeah I was hoping for more than fine,” Otabek laughed “But fine works for now.” 

Yurio blushed slightly, “Sorry, it was good.” 

Otabek laughed again, “Hard to believe Yuri Plisetsky can be this timid!” 

Yurio spluttered, “What the hell, who you calling timid?” 

“Ahhh, there he is,” Otabek smiled. “So can I try something else?” 

“Sure, like what?” Yurio said, still scowling. 

Otabek smiled and lifted the smaller Russian off his feet so he was sitting on the desk. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” 

He lowered his hands back down to Yurio’s legs and looking him in the eye, ran his hands up the inside of his thighs, stopping just short of his groin. This time, Yurio did not run. He put his hands up onto Otabek’s chest and said, 

“Will you kiss me again?” 

Otabek lowered his head and pressed his mouth against Yurio’s but this time Yurio responded, kissing him back hard. Otabek moved his hands round to grip Yurio’s ass, pulling him close as their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Otabek broke away, moving his mouth to Yurio’s neck and his hands back onto his thighs, running his hands higher and feeling the hardness under Yurio’s suit trousers. Yurio let out a small yelp as he felt a hand move over his erection. 

“You ok?” Otabek asked 

“I think so, I mean yeah, I have never felt like this before”. 

“We can stop whenever, just say if it is too much. There is no rush”. 

“No, I don’t want to stop. I just don’t know what I should be doing right now. God, I am really useless at this,” Yurio blushed. 

Otabek smiled, “No you are not, you are just inexperienced. That can be changed. I am more than happy to help in that department” 

Just as Otabek leaned forward for another kiss, a drunken Russian voice started yelling through the door. “Yurio, Otabek are you in there?” 

Otabek and Yurio looked at each other and then back at the door. 

“We could pretend we are not here,” Otabek suggested. 

“He won’t go away,” Yurio said. “Told you he was a pain in the ass” 

“Yuriooooooooooo” the voice continued. “Ooootabeeeek” 

“You better open the door, before he yells the place down.” 

Otabek opened the door, allowing Yurio to jump down off the desk and rearrange his trousers to hide the somewhat obvious lump. Viktor was leaning against the doorframe grinning. 

“There you are, we are missing you, Chris said you have to come dance”. 

“No way, old man, not happening” Yurio said 

Otabek had other ideas, “Maybe we should go back for a bit. We can carry on our, erm, conversation later? Maybe have a drink or two? Get us in the mood for some in depth ‘conversation’ later” He looked over and Yurio and winked. 

Much as Otabek wanted to carry on there was no way in the world he was passing up a chance to see the Yurio from last year and anyway, that would definitely put him in the mood for more later! 

“Fine,” Yurio said, “But I am not pole dancing!” 

“Spoilsport,” Otabek laughed as they followed a drunken, swaying Viktor back to the banquet.


	4. Banquet Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of silliness to break up the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fairly short chapter but been insanely busy and just wanted something to break up the story a bit.

The party was in full swing when Yurio and Otabek followed Viktor back into the room. Yurio ran his eyes around the room looking for Chris and Yuuri. 

“Oh God, no! Look at the state of them!” he said. 

Otabek followed his gaze and burst out laughing, drawing looks from other skaters who had never seen him smile, let alone laugh. Yuuri and Chris was currently in the middle of some weird kind of ballroom dance, spinning each other round and giggling like children. They both had most of the buttons on their shirts undone and Yuuri’s tie was tight around his head. For Yurio is was like a recurring nightmare from the year before and he was regretting agreeing to come back more and more. Viktor was behind Yurio, grinning like an idiot. 

“Isn’t Yuuri adorable,” he laughed. 

“Not the word I would use,” Yurio said. "He is a insane and Chris is no better!"

Chris glanced over and saw them and letting go of Yuuri who continued on his own, ran across the room and grabbed hold of Yurio with both arms, lifting him off his feet and dragging him back to the dance floor. Yurio yelled some words in Russian that were not at all polite but could not break away from the stronger Chris as he was, literally, carried kicking and screaming over to Yuuri. Otabek laughed harder, earning him a glare from Yurio as he was deposited in the centre of the dance floor. Yuuri realised Yurio was there and with a cry of “Yurio!” grabbed the younger boy round the waist and spun him into a drunken waltz around the floor. By now, Otabek was almost crying with laughter. This is what he had wanted to see. He felt Viktor rest his elbow on his shoulder and lean against him. 

“Our boys are so cute,” he laughed. “Lets get a drink, this may take a while.” He motioned over a waiter and helped himself to two glasses of champagne, one of which he handed to Otabek who just realised what Viktor had actually said. 

“Our boys?” 

“Oh come on, you really think I fell for the ‘conversation’ line?” Viktor laughed. “You two were smooching, I know post smooching faces when I see them” 

Otabek just stared at Viktor, who winked at him. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” 

Otabek doubted that very much but there was not a lot he could do. He turned back to look over at the dance floor and nearly choked on his drink. Yurio had given up fighting it and was fully engaged in an intensive dance off against both Chris and Yuuri. Viktor had pulled out his phone to record it and Otabek was one second behind him. He stood watching Yurio let himself go and dance and Otabek grinned to himself. Tonight was turning out to be the best night of his life and he was hoping Yurio would still have some energy left for further ‘conversation’ later as he was getting more and more turned on by the minute. Now if only, someone could drag Yurio to the pole, his fantasy would be complete! Otabek smiled, sipped his drink and settled in to watch the boy he desired dance his heart out.


	5. He is mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yurio cement their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut!

The banquet was finally over. Otabek had watched Yurio dance for over an hour but no one had managed to convince the young Russian he wanted to pole dance. Even the (not legal) alcohol he had drunk had not done the job! Most people had left to go back to their rooms and Viktor was attempting to support a very drunk Yuuri and equally drunk Chris out of the room, one wrapped around either side of him. Yurio was watching leaning against Otabek. 

“Look at those losers, they are soooooo drunk,” he giggled. “Can we go to your room Otabek?” 

“Sure but you are drunk, you need to sleep!” Otabek said. Yurio had knocked back more champagne than he should have. 

“I am NOT drunk, I’m Russian. We can take our drink,” Yurio said, wagging his finger in Otabek’s face. “Let’s go.” 

Yurio started to walk towards the door giggling to himself and staggering slightly. Otabek grinned and walked over, putting his arm around Yurio’s waist to support him. “Yeah you are totally sober,” he laughed. 

“Glad you agree,” Yurio laughed, kissing Otabek on the mouth. “Oops, I kissed you in public, I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t mind at all but let’s get you upstairs before you do something you regret” Otabek heaved Yurio up into his arms and carried him to the lift and up to his room. Yurio leant his head against Otabek’s shoulder and was asleep before they got out of the lift. Otabek struggled to open the door to his room with the sleeping Yurio in his arms, but finally managed to get in and deposited Yurio on the bed. He stood and looked at Yurio sleeping, his face relaxed, he looked like a blonde angel. This was not exactly how he had hoped this night would go but it had been a good night and he was happy to watch over Yurio as he slept. Well for now anyway! 

 

Four hours later 

Yurio woke up and had no idea where he was or how he had got there, it was not his room. He heard the sound of breathing next to him and turning his head, saw Otabek fast asleep next to him. Yurio could not remember exactly how he had got here but they were both fully dressed so they must have crashed after the banquet without doing anything else. Yurio sat up and groaned slightly, memories of dancing with Yuuri and Chris came flooding back. ‘Oh god, not again’ he thought. He glanced over at Otabek, he looked so peaceful sleeping. Yurio got up slowly, trying not to wake him and headed for the bathroom for a drink of water. When he got back, Otabek was laying on his side looking at him. Yurio flopped down on the bed and lay facing him. 

“You ok, Yurio? Not feeling sick or anything?” 

“No I am fine. Can’t believe I got dragged into a dance off again.” 

“Well it was more carried and you did not need much convincing” Otabek laughed. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself to me.” 

“Sorry I fell asleep on you. I was looking forward to carrying on where we left off.” 

“Well you are awake now,” Otabek said, running his finger down the side of Yurio’s face. “If you are not too tired we could carry on?” 

“I am not too tired.” Yurio said leaning his face into Otabek’s hand. 

“Good to hear, I have thought about this so many times since I first saw you skating at the qualifiers. I just have so much I want to do but I don’t want to push you too far or freak you out.” 

Yurio grinned, “So you saying you are into freaky stuff?” 

Otabek laughed, “No I just have some tricks up my sleeve I want to try! Do you trust me Yura?” 

“Ok well, aren’t first times supposed to be special? So do it, I’m in your hands…literally! Of course I trust you, I would not be here if I didn’t” 

Otabek raised an eyebrow, “You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure” 

“Ok well, do me a favour, take your clothes off….I’ll be back in a minute,” Otabek rolled off the bed and headed out the door. 

‘Where the hell is he going?” Yurio thought. ‘Better not be for reinforcements!!!! That geezer Viktor is just crazy enough to agree to that!!!’ 

Yurio took off his suit and sat on the bed in his underwear, wondering what the hell he had let himself in for. Just as he was starting to get annoyed, Otabek reappeared with an ice bucket in one had and a coffee mug in the other. 

“What the hell? I thought we were going to have sex? Not a coffee?” Yurio was confused. 

Otabek smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “I thought you said you trusted me?” He put the bucket and mug on the table next to the bed and pushed Yurio backwards so he was laying across the bed. Yurio lay on his back and watched as Otabek took off his own clothes…all of them. Yurio gulped and tried to not look as nervous as he was feeling or stare too much at Otabek’s erect dick. ‘God he is huge’ he thought. 

“I thought I said take your clothes off Yura, I meant all of them!” Otabek leant forward and pulled Yurio’s underwear over his hips. “Much better!” Yurio blushed and felt self conscious that he was not as big as Otabek but it did not seem to bother Otabek at all as he used his hand to stroke Yurio until he was hard. “Right, Yura, let’s have some fun eh?” 

Otabek looked at Yurio like he was thinking about something. He leant down and kissed him hard on the mouth, taking Yurio’s breath away. “You ready Yura” 

Yurio nodded and smiled, “Yeah though not sure what I am getting ready for,” He laughed to hide his nerves. 

Otabek sat across Yurio’s hips, making sure not to put all his weight on Yurio’s smaller frame. He reached out to the side and pulled out the tie he had been wearing a few minutes before. Leaning forward he pushed Yurio’s hands above his head and tied them together. “Now you are all mine” he smiled. 

“What the hell? How am I supposed to do anything tied up?” 

“You’re not, that’s the whole point idiot, right not you are mine to do with as I please. So shhhh” Otabek grinned. “Close your eyes!” 

Yurio did as he was told. He was so nervous but did not want to show it. He went against his whole image! As he was wondering what was about to happen, he felt something cold and wet circle his nipple. He yelped in shock and opened his eyes, to see Otabek still sitting over him but rubbing an ice cube across his chest. 

“I said close your eyes Yura” 

“You made me jump!” 

“Believe me, I will make you do more than jump before I am finished,” Otabek grinned. “hmmm so I can’t trust you to keep your eyes closed?” He reached behind him and retrieved Yurio’s tie and leaning forward blindfolded him. “Now you have to keep them closed.” 

Yurio could not believe what was happening. It was like something out of his wildest fantasy come to life! He yelped slightly as he felt the ice cube return to circling his nipple and felt Otabek trace it down his body, across his chest and down onto his stomach. Without saying a work, Otabek ran the ice cube down the length of Yurio’s erect member before gripping both in his hand and working it up and down the shaft. Yurio moaned quietly, causing Otabek to smile to himself. He didn’t need Yurio to touch him right now, he was so turned on just having Yurio all to himself, naked and helpless, and moaning in pleasure. Still working with his hand, Otabek leant down and kissed Yurio’s neck, moving up to whisper in his ear. 

“You ok Yura? You are making me so hot listening to you moan, do you want more?” 

Yurio nodded not trusting himself to speak. 

“I want to hear you say it Yura, tell me you want more?” 

“I want more, I want you so bad Otabek,” 

Otabek sucked hard on Yurio’s neck and sat back up. Yurio felt him reach over for something but all he could concentrate on was the feeling off the ice and Otabek’s hand moving up and down in a steady rhythm. The feeling was something he had never felt before and he felt like he would explode with pleasure. He heard Otabek swallow something and move off his hips. Suddenly, without warning, Otabek removed his hand and the ice and enclosed Yurio’s member with his mouth, hot from drinking coffee. The sudden change in temperature pushed Yurio over the edge as intense pleasure coursed through his body. He arched his back and with a cry of “Otabek” released into Otabek’s mouth. He heard Otabek swallow quickly and chuckle slightly. 

“Well, that worked as planned,” Otabek said. He leant forward and pulled the tie of Yurio’s eyes. “You enjoyed that huh?” 

Yurio was still trying to get his breath back, “I have never felt anything like that, it was amazing Beka. But you are still hard.” 

“Yeah about that, how about I untie you and you do something about that,” 

“Ok, erm I am not sure I know how to do anything like you just did to me though.” 

Otabek untied Yurio’s hands, “Don’t worry, we can work on that. I am so turned on, this won’t take long. Hands or mouth, either would be good.” 

Yurio had never sucked anyone’s dick before and was not sure what he was doing but he knew he wanted Otabek in his mouth so he lowered his head and licked up the shaft, circling his tongue around the tip. Otabek moaned and wrapped his fingers into Yurio’s hair. 

“Can I come in your mouth Yurio?” 

Yurio glanced up, “Yeah I guess, I mean I don’t know what it tastes like. I don’t want to make a fool of myself gagging or anything dumb,” 

“Just swallow quickly and you will be fine, or spit it out whatever. If you feel uncomfortable I’ll try and give you warning and you can move your mouth, ok?” 

“Ok,” Yurio lowered his head and took Otabek in his mouth, moving it up and down in a steady rhythm using his tongue to tease the sides. He listened to Otabek groan and felt his fingers tighten in his hair. 

“Yura…Yura, don’t stop” Otabek moaned. 

Not long after he felt Otabek tense “I’m going to come Yura, if you want to move your mouth” 

Yurio took a breath and plunged his mouth down Otabek’s dick, hearing a final deep groan and feeling his mouth fill with warm, saltiness. He swallowed quickly and felt Otabek relax and let go of his hair. 

“You ok Yura?” Otabek asked. 

“Yeah I am great. Was that Ok for you?” 

“It was more than Ok. It felt amazing.” 

Otabek pulled Yuri down so he was laying with his head on his shoulder. Yurio traced his finger around Otabek’s chest, looking lost in thought. He raised his head to look at Otabek, green eyes sparkling. 

“So erm, are we together now…like boyfriends?” 

Otabek chuckled, “Yeah I would say so.” 

Yurio nodded sleepily, “I’m tired Otabek…is that normal?” 

“Well you have had a busy night so I would say it is. Get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow.” 

“Ok….Otabek?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Next time, I want to have sex ok?” 

Otabek glanced down, “Your wish is my command, Yura. Now go to sleep! You look exhausted.” 

Yurio snuggled in to Otabek and fell asleep, listening to his heart beat under his ear. Otabek smiled and held his Yura close. He guessed Viktor had been right. His boy really was cute!


End file.
